Out of the Closet
by MissGriss
Summary: Sequel to Love in the Dark. Alyssa Pembrose is back to torment Grissom and Sara is the only one who can help. GSR
1. Default Chapter

**A/N- **This is a sequel to Love in the Dark. You will probably have to of read that in order to fully understand this : )

**Disclaimer: **Wait, let me check......Nope, still not mine. Although, I will reluctantly take responsibility for Alyssa Pembrose and her evil doings.

Grissom stared, not for the first time, into the icy blue gaze of Alyssa Pembrose. Her platinum blonde hair was scraped back in a high ponytail and her colourful lips hinted at the smile she wanted to unveil.

And she looked back at Grissom with a glaze over her dangerous eyes.

It was the same routine he had come accustomed to in the weeks following his drugging and the subsequent disappearance of Alyssa Pembrose. Every time he sat at his desk he would find himself looking up at the case photo he had of her on his office wall.

In some weird way he was addicted to studying the photo, he thought that maybe if he looked enough he would find out why she did what she did. All that had been achieved so far, however, was for her features to distort and merge in his brain and he could no longer distinguish her face properly.

Ordinarily he wouldn't have been concerned with the why of a crime and only concentrated on the how, but she had pulled him into her sick game. She had committed murder to prove a point to him, to show that he wasn't infallible in the work he tried so hard to perfect.

And he knew exactly how she had killed three young men because he had been a first hand witness when she had drugged him. She could have so easily killed him and he was tormented by the implication of her actions. Why would someone try so hard to highlight the inefficiencies of others and use murder to do so? None of it made sense.

He turned his attention away from the picture when he heard a light tapping at his door. Sara was in the doorway carrying some files. "I've got everything finished up on the case. Anything new come in?"

Grissom stared at her, he was still sorry for the worry he caused when he collapsed. Catherine had told him how affected Sara had been by the experience and had then gone on to tell him how blind he was for ignoring her feelings.

Of course, he hadn't told anyone about him and Sara. And he still didn't know how he had managed to react so calmly when Catherine asked who he thought he was in the closet with.

"No, not yet. What are you doing later?" He asked with a slight apprehension.

She took this as her cue to sit down in the seat opposite. "A bit of sleeping followed by a whole lot of nothing. You know the same old same old." She answered breezily.

He rubbed his temples momentarily. "Do you maybe want to go out somewhere? I wanted to see you before I go away."

Sara thought hard before realising what he was talking about. "Oh yes the two weeks of seminars at UCLA. You know you'd better watch out for over eager female students. I know what goes on in their heads." She laughed and he blushed.

"How about you come over to my place and I'll cook you something?" She offered.

He nodded as she rose out of the chair. She then pushed the files in her hand out in front of him. As he grabbed them he also stroked her hand and lingered on the skin for longer than necessary.

Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered how much she missed a simple touch from him. She tore her hand away before the sensations could knock her over.

"That was sneaky." She gasped as he sat very pleased with himself. "We're meant to be keeping things separate here."

"I didn't do a thing Sara." A mischievous grin played over his features while she feigned her anger.

"Well, we'd better be careful. Catherine has been very suspicious lately and is really trying to find out who you thought you were in the closet with. I swear I saw her with a list of all the female employees you've ever spoken to yesterday. She is a woman obsessed."

"You know we could have fun with that."

Sara didn't realise his grin could get any bigger, but with that statement it definitely grew. She indicated to him to carry on with his thought.

"There's about three hours left until the end of shift and there are plenty of women wandering about here. I could make sure that Catherine sees me talking to them and maybe overhear some choice words."

"That would be funny to watch. But you're not exactly the most sociable person I know Gris."

"I'll look at it like an experiment and then I won't have to worry about it being people. They will be my subjects."

"That's a nice way to think of your colleagues." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm encouraging my boyfriend to flirt with other women for an experiment."

"So, I'm you're boyfriend, huh?"

She realised this was the first time she had put a label on their relationship and wasn't sure if Grissom was comfortable with it.

"No, well...er...I don't know."

Grissom beamed at her uneasiness. "That makes you my girl then. And, yes..." He looked up in thought. "I think I do have sunshine on a cloudy day."

His sweet words made her much more comfortable. Had they not been in such a risky place she would have kissed him right then but commonsense prevailed and she turned to leave.

"Don't be too obvious or that'll make her more suspicious. We're not used to seeing Gil Grissom flirt with co-workers. Well co-workers who aren't me anyway." She amended instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Grissom?" Catherine yelled into the trace lab. She barely waited for an answer before she was launching herself down the corridor again.

She spotted him through the glass wall of the break room and zoned in on her prey. As she neared the room, she noticed that he was not alone. He was talking to an unfamiliar figure, smiling at her even. If Catherine didn't know any better she would have said that Gil Grissom was flirting.

She lurked in the doorway and listened in on the conversation unaware that Grissom had seen her approaching.

"Well, I've got a lot more I could show you." She heard him whisper to the woman.

Catherine gasped in astonishment. Was Grissom actually making contact with another living person? She couldn't believe her ears and was keen to hear more but Sara interrupted her eavesdropping.

"Hi Catherine, on a recon mission?" Sara queried when seeing her loitering about the door.

Feeling caught out, Catherine let her anger return. "You should see the amount of paper work Grissom has left me with when he goes away. There are piles and piles of paper. The rainforests aren't disappearing, they're in Grissom's office."

Sara hid her smile. She didn't want the anger turned around on to her. Catherine looked as though she was about to launch another tirade but was interrupted by Grissom's booming voice and the attractive woman exiting the break room.

"If you give me your number I'll let you know." His enthusiasm lessened when he saw Catherine's stern face but he still managed an enthusiastic goodbye to the woman. And a sly smile at Sara.

"Were you going to tell me about the paperwork?" She fumed before allowing her voice to soften, she couldn't be angry when there was gossip to be heard. "And what was going on then, you got a date?"

Putting his fingers to his lips in thought, he answered, "Yes, I was going to tell you and it's none of your business."

He was on his way to his office before she could respond.

"Do you think she was the one in the closet?" Catherine asked Sara absently before chasing after Grissom.

Outside his office door, Grissom was talking to another woman in hushed tones. Catherine quickened her pace but the woman had gone before she got there.

"Grissom, I don't know what's got into you today but if you think that I'm going to do all your paper work because you're going off somewhere to talk bugs for two weeks, you're very wrong."

"Don't worry, I'm taking some of it with me. All you need to do is make sure this place runs smoothly while I'm not here. Make sure Nick and Warrick turn up on time, don't take Nick's excuse about his alarm not going off. Also keep Greg's music turned down low."

"And Sara?" She questioned suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes.

"What about her?"

"Do you remember who she is or are you too busy talking to the entire population of females in this lab who aren't her? Honestly Grissom sometimes I wonder if you're blind or just obtuse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara tried to open the door of her apartment but couldn't get the key in the lock. Every time she got anywhere close to success Grissom would poke her in the ribs again.

"Stop it!" She warned through giggles. "I'm telling you, pushed to the brink I get violent...or vengeful." She twisted around to face him.

"But you know I'm not ticklish." He told her before moving in for a kiss.

She pushed him back. "No I don't. I know that you've told me you're not ticklish." She corrected while trying the key behind her back. Finding the lock with ease she laughed as the door opened.

"Behind my back. How's that for skill?"

"Impressive Miss Sidle. Now get inside." He demanded as he poked her again, but this time to move her through the door.

Showing off his now extensive knowledge of her apartment, Grissom went to the correct cupboard for coffee cups as Sara collected her mail. She sifted through the various boring bills until one envelope caught her eye. The pink writing was bright and unusual, so naturally suspicious, she opened it.

Grissom looked up from pouring their drinks and noticed Sara's troubled expression. "What is it?"

She placed the paper down on the counter and he read the neon words.

I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM, YOU KNOW HIS LIFE WAS IN MY HANDS. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE WITHOUT HIM?

And below the cruel claim was a passion pink lip print.

"We've got to get this to the lab." Grissom said after taking in the words.

Sara took his hand and led him to the couch. "I'll process it tomorrow."

"Sara!"

"Gris, you're going away tomorrow, I don't want to waste time looking for evidence on a letter from an obsessed girl who doesn't want to be found, when I could be with you." She sat down.

He moved downward and next to her on the seat. "But if anything this proves she does want to be found."

"Then we'll find her." She breathed on his lips as she moved toward him. "Just not today." As soon as the last word was uttered, her lips were brushing his and her hand came to rest on his neck.

Grissom soon forgot the letter as Sara's tongue sought out his and proceeded to tease his mouth. She moved on to his neck, lightly biting the tender skin until he suddenly yelped.

Sara drew back to look at his face, she was smiling in a very evil way. "I KNEW you were ticklish." She accused as he gazed innocently.

"I'm not!" was his lacklustre protest.

She thought seriously. "Let me see..." And then she poked him in the ribs, he keeled over in fits of giggles.

"Stop, please stop. I can't take it."

Sara continued with the sweet torture, even when Grissom's phone started to ring. He grabbed for it and Sara finally stopped.

"Grissom... Hey Catherine, what can I do for you?" He watched Sara out the corner of his eye as she looked ready to pounce for another tickling session. He warned with his eyes but she ignored it.

Going in for the kill, she went straight for the ribs and was rewarded with another yelp.

"No, no nothing's wrong here. And...er...I'll deal with it when I get back." He managed to say before Sara tried again. He hung up before he could be embarrassed further.

As Grissom regained his composure, Sara stood from the couch and held out her hand to him.

He took it, preparing to get up as well, but at the last moment pulled her back down on top of him. She landed awkwardly on his lap but didn't care when he began kissing her again.

"If Catherine wasn't suspicious enough about my private life already, she will be now." He told her when they parted.

"I know," She confessed. "That's why I did it."

Grissom gasped in mock astonishment. "You're in trouble now, Sidle. You'd better run."

Jumping up, Sara looked from side to side. "Bedroom?" She asked knowingly.

"Bedroom." He confirmed with a distinctly husky tone as she started to run.

TBC


	2. OOTCC2

**A/N- **Thanks very much for all the reviews. And many thanks to Krystal for beta-ing- I appreciate all your help!

**Disclaimer: **I once had a dream, there were bunnies, flowers and all the characters of CSI were MINE!

**Out of the Closet-Chapter 2**

Grissom gathered his papers together as the students filed out of the auditorium. The lecture had gone amazingly well with intelligent questions being asked by the interested students. Surprising, considering how early the lecture had been scheduled.

It was better than he could have hoped for. Usually there would be a room full of students who were obligated to attend and therefore didn't concentrate. But today, the third of his lectures since arriving was popular.

He had been away from Las Vegas and the lab for three days and he could feel himself beginning to relax in his new and temporary routine. The only thing missing from this semi vacation was Sara - and he was missing her.

He picked up his briefcase from beside the podium as the last of the students left. One girl still remained and was slowly approaching his position at the front of the room.

As she neared, he recognised her vaguely. Her wavy, brown hair bounced as she walked and her dark eyes held clear admiration.

Grissom smiled warmly, ready to answer any questions she might have.

"Hi Dr Grissom. I'm Lea-Rose Sympbas." Came her distinctly southern drawl as she thrust out her hand which he took in a quick shake. "That was a great lecture. I have to say I'm intrigued by your work. It's definitely something I could see myself doing."

"You're going the right way about it by taking this class." He told her as the last of his work went into the case and he snapped it shut.

"I'm not actually registered for this class yet. I noticed your name on the bulletin board and just had to come by to listen."

Grissom felt flattered as she explained further.

"I actually went to one of the lectures you did last year at UNLV. I was there for a year but then transferred here. I was always hoping you'd come to speak here though."

"That's very nice of you to say."

She looked at her watch and nodded as if in decision. "Do you maybe want to go grab a coffee?" She blurted out.

Grissom took his, now full, case off the podium. "I'm sorry but I have to go make a phone call. Maybe some other time Miss Sympbas."

Her smile faltered slightly. "Ok sure and er...and you can call me Lea, all my friends do."

"Well I hope to see you in this class tomorrow Lea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick and Warrick were in the locker room discussing the night's cases, one of which had been solved by the discovery of a lost screw on the back seat of a battered, old Cadillac.

Nick had unsuccessfully searched for the screw all day, which had led to much teasing from his co-workers. And when Sara had eventually found it on the backseat, even more joking had occurred.

It was exactly how she would have liked Grissom to have been when they worked the case involving the rollercoaster. The flirting possibilities that day were endless yet Grissom was emotionally stunted back then and hadn't got the hint.

As Sara walked in on the boys talking she realised the joke hadn't got old yet.

"Hey Sar, I need a screw." Nick informed her with a straight face.

Giving him a look of condescension she moved to her locker and opened it. "I've already given you one today. It hurts that you don't even remember."

"It wasn't that memorable." He shot back.

With that comment their smiles eventually broke free. Warrick watched the two flirt knowing it was just the banter of two very good friends. But he couldn't help notice that Sara seemed different lately, much more content.

"I would have thought it was obvious, you need a screw-you go to the back seat of a Cadillac." Warrick suggested. "You found many screws lately Sara?"

Sara looked at him through narrowed eyes, "I really hope you're still talking about the case Warrick or you're going down on my list of people to avoid when at work."

"That must be a long list because you never talk to anyone around here." Nick said receiving a dirty look for his trouble.

"I was just thinking you seem very happy at the moment." Warrick continued. "Kind of like a new love glow."

Nick concentrated his gaze on her. "I agree with that. Come on Sara. Spill."

Sara shut her locker in an attempt to deflect attention away from her blushes. "Sometimes I wish you guys were less observant." She sulked as she slung her backpack over one shoulder and started to make her way out of the room.

Nick called to her as she left. "I guess you won't be coming out with us lonely singles any more then?"

Sara looked back, "You know I wouldn't give up that, watching you crash and burn every time."

Nick was about to come back with something undoubtedly witty when the shrill ring of a phone sounded.

Sara was quick to answer. "Sidle," She began professionally before letting her tone lighten considerably enough to be noticeable. "Oh hey."

Nick and Warrick looked at one another in agreement, that was _him_ on the phone.

Firstly mouthing 'shut up' to them she said her goodbyes and headed for the parking lot.

Grissom on the end of the line was concerned. "You're only just leaving work?"

"Yes and before you get at me for it, I'm not the only one. The guys were here as well." Swiftly changing the subject she added, "So what are you up to?"

"Raiding the mini bar."

"That's such a lie and you know it."

"True. I really can't understand seven dollars for a soda." His tone soon turned serious. "Did you process the letter?"

"As I thought, there was nothing useful. Ronnie's running more tests though." Getting to her car she lent on the door and soaked up the warm air. "How did the lecture go today?"

He knew Sara didn't want to talk about the letter anymore so answered her question. "It was great, there wasn't an empty seat in the whole place and I think I really persuaded some of them that crime scene investigation is actually interesting."

His enthusiasm caused Sara to smile. "You're so cute, do you know that Griss?"

"Why" He asked puzzled.

"Because you sound so excited, I wish I was there so I could see your face right now."

"I wish you were here too. I know it's only been a couple of days but I really miss you Sara."

"Good." She replied through a broad grin.

"What?"

"What I meant was I miss you like crazy. But I didn't want to say it first in case I freaked you out."

"It would freak me out more if you didn't say it. Especially when I know I only have to be out of a room for a few seconds before Greg is moving in on you."

Sara collapsed further against the door in laughter, not stopping for a good few minutes.

When the sound had subsided Grissom attempted to get some sense out of her. "What is so funny about that?"

"Greg really has you worried when you should know I go for the more mature man."

"Is that just a nice way of saying I'm old?" He almost huffed.

"No, it's a nice way of saying Greg has the maturity of a nine year old."

Now they both started laughing.

"You know my bed is way too cold without you?" Sara flirted down the phone when the moment had passed.

"I didn't realise I made that much heat."

"You do and you know it baby." She cringed as she spoke but not at what she said, but because Nick and Warrick chose exactly that time to walk by her car.

She waved them along, ignoring all their jokes as they went. She decided it would be better if she continued the conversation while sat in her car. She didn't know who else might be lurking around.

Once safely inside, she turned the air conditioning on. "You better be coming back soon or I might find a replacement." She warned. "I wonder what Greg's doing today?"

"Watch it Sidle or I'll..." He trailed off trying to think of an adequate threat.

"You'll what?"

Thinking frantically he came up with the perfect idea. "I will assign you every decomp that comes in for the next year."

"You wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because every time you try to kiss me I will smell of rotten flesh."

"Maybe I don't want to kiss you."

"You know as well as I do that you can't wait to lay claim on these lips again."

"I can resist the temptation, I managed to do it for years. Question is, could you?" He challenged.

"Yes and I will prove it. Next time I see you there will be no kissing. Not even a peck on the cheek and then we'll see who caves first."

"Honey, you're going up against the master of resistance. You've seen your neck right?"

"Grissom!"

"I'm just saying that I should have a medal for all the times I refrained from kissing your neck." He suddenly adopted a deep voice. "When you'd be looking down the microscope, instead of concentrating on the evidence, I'd be staring at your neck. And I'd imagine running my tongue right from your collarbone all the way up to your ear..."

Sara twisted the dial of the air conditioning up to its highest point. It had got way too hot in the car suddenly and was set to get hotter.

"...And then I would nibble at your earlobe and..."

Sara cut in abruptly, "Grissom I think I want to retract the challenge."

"I'm sorry but a challenge is a challenge." He said very smugly. "Now what do I get when I win?"

"You're not going to win!"

"My my, that was a swift U turn."

"What can I say, I'm competitive to a fault. If you win, which you won't, I'll go on that stupid rollercoaster with you."

"The same stupid rollercoaster you said you wouldn't even go on if a gun was held to your head?"

"Yes." She spat back. "Now if I win, you have to come out the next time me and the boys go for beers."

"Ok, deal." Grissom agreed before he heard a sharp rap at his hotel room door. "Hang on, there's someone at the door." He approached it and looked through the peephole. On the other side stood Lea Rose Sympbas with a piece of paper in her hand.

He wondered how she knew where he was staying and was confused at why she would be visiting at all. He was torn between opening the door and letting her think he wasn't in.

She knocked again.

Sara spoke down the phone again. "Griss, you still there? Is something wrong?"

"It's Lea, one of my students." He whispered not wanting to be heard.

"You do know that thing in front of you is called a door and you're supposed to open it right?"

"Always the joker Miss Sidle." He opened the door and Lea smiled before realising he was on the phone.

She whispered her apologies.

Waving it away he turned his attentions to Sara again. "Sara honey, I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Ok, and remember what I said about over eager female students. They think you're hot."

"They're not all like you and I was a lot younger in those days."

"But you're still damn sexy now."

"Nice to know. Bye Sara."

"Bye Griss."

He pushed the button to end the call and stayed in the doorway. "What can I do for you Lea?"

"Sorry to interrupt but I needed to get your signature on this before tomorrow or I won't be able to take your class. I didn't want to miss out and I overheard you were staying here. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

Eyeing the document she presented he agreed to sign. He wrote quickly. "No it's ok. I'm glad you made the decision to switch."

"How could I not?" She responded batting her eyelashes seductively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a fitful sleep, Grissom was on his way to the lecture theatre. He wondered how he had found it so much easier to sleep when he had a beautiful woman lying next to him.

Before Sara, sleep had eluded him on far too many occasions and now he was away from her he couldn't sleep again. In the short month they had been sharing each other's lives they had also been sharing a bed almost every day. So her absence was incredibly noticeable.

Taking a sip from the strong coffee he held as he walked through the courtyard, he pushed thoughts of Sara from his head. She was too much of a distraction even when in a completely different state.

He was nearing the main university building when he heard a man shout "Oh my God." The quality of the voice was one he recognised as fright.

Grissom followed the direction of the sound, stopping when he saw a large figure in blue overalls slumped on the floor. He was clutching his face soberly and a bucket and mop lay at his feet.

"Sir..." Grissom called but the man didn't look up. Walking closer, he tried again. "Sir..." He spoke a little louder.

When he reached the man, Grissom knelt down beside him and addressed him softly. "Sir are you alright?" He asked noticing the name 'Joey' stitched on his overalls.

Joey looked up slightly confused. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes Joey, is there something wrong?"

Joey answered with an agitated voice. "I was just putting my tools away. I opened the utility closet and... I think...dead." He mumbled.

Grissom jumped up and advanced to the door just behind them. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his hand and twisted the doorknob with his 'gloved' hand. Inside, he was confronted with a face he recognised.

He knew who it was immediately and felt a chill of realisation. It was happening again, but this time there was a difference. The pink lipstick was there and the body was in a standing position, but this time the victim was a girl.

TBC


	3. OOTCC3

**A/N: Big thanks to my Beta Krystal-You're awesome! And, as usual, thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate everything you have to say!**

**Disclaimer: **I have an idea...all us fanfic writers and readers could club together and buy CSI and I don't just mean the box sets. Any takers?.....no? Then I'll have to be content to just write this for no profit :)

**Out of the Closet-Chapter 3**

A crowd quickly formed around the closet as word made its way around the campus. The police kept them back behind the yellow tape as they tried to satisfy their morbid curiosity.

Grissom processed the scene, expecting to find nothing. He had informed LAPD that he had jurisdiction due to the links back to Vegas and after a brief altercation, they had allowed him to work freely.

He was just about finished when he discovered a blonde strand of hair. He bagged and tagged it happy in the knowledge that Alyssa Pembrose was getting careless.

He stepped out of the closet and scanned the crowd as the coroner wheeled the body away.

"Dr Grissom."

He turned toward the voice and found Lea Rose's concerned face.

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything Lea." He told her truthfully as other students tried to listen in.

"It's just we were worried when you didn't arrive for the lecture."

Grissom had completely forgotten about the lecture when he found the body and it was the least of his concerns now. "Lea, can you tell everybody there won't be a lecture today and perhaps not tomorrow either."

She nodded at him. "Dr Grissom, if there's anything I can do to help you can find me in Fletcher Hall, room 232."

"Right, thanks Lea." When she had gone Grissom took his cell out of his pocket and dialled a familiar number. There were a couple of rings before the female voice answered.

"Willows."

"Catherine, it's Gil."

"Oh hi, how's the college life going for you?"

"Not well actually. I've found Julie Samson dead."

Catherine didn't respond immediately. "Not the same Julie who…"

"Yes, the same girl who disappeared a month ago along with Alyssa Pembrose." Grissom interrupted with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lengthy phone conversation with Catherine had sapped all Grissom's energies as he attempted to convince her that he was fine handling the case on his own. The constant interruptions from the LAPD were not helping either, and he felt the beginnings of a migraine as he told one particularly inept officer to keep away from the crime scene for the fifth time.

So when Lea returned some time later to check on Grissom's progress and asked if he wanted a coffee again, he agreed.

They stopped at the closest coffee shop and took their orders to go. They were now walking through the local park and enjoying the isolation it provided from the campus.

They strolled along the quiet path between the luscious green trees and Grissom felt the migraine pains dwindle with every step. It really was a pleasant location and he kept thinking about how he would love to share it with Sara sometime.

Although he appreciated Lea's company, it just wasn't as wonderful as it could have been. He reflected on this thought, not really taking in anything Lea was saying about her family or background. He suddenly felt very rude for not listening so made a conscious effort to listen as she described where she grew up in Texas. Her southern accent becoming a little stronger with each memory.

"So what about you Dr Grissom? Where did you grow up?" She asked between sips of coffee.

"I'm not really one for discussing my private life." He replied making it obvious she wouldn't be getting any personal information from him.

"So you won't even tell me if you've got a girlfriend?"

He wondered if her question really was as flirtatious as he thought or if he had imagined that in her tone.

"No." He answered safely.

Her eyebrows rose rapidly. "No you don't have a girlfriend or no you won't be telling me?"

Now that he didn't imagine, she had that same flicker in her eye that Sara had had the first time they met. Definite flirtation. That same flicker that had toyed with his emotions all those years ago, when he knew he shouldn't have been lusting after a student.

Fortunately, for him, there were none of those feelings now but he still blushed at the thought of someone having a crush on him. He decided it would be for the best if they headed back to the campus.

"I think we ought to get back, I've got an autopsy to get to." With that he managed to successfully divert her attention to the case as well as taking the focus off his private life.

"I can't believe someone was killed at my university, it's so surreal. Have you got any suspects?"

"You know I can't tell you anything about an ongoing case."

"I saw you had a hair, that must be useful in building evidence."

"It was a bleached strand."

Lea looked at him blankly before realising what he was saying without actually telling her. "Oh, it said in the book you suggested in class that bleach gets rid of DNA."

He nodded solemnly.

It might not have been as much fun as observing Grissom and Sara in the diner a month ago but this interaction still entertained Alyssa. She took great pleasure in the fact that Grissom had no idea she was looking right at him. Had he known then all her planning and all her surprise would have been spoiled.

It was obvious to Alyssa that Grissom had some kind of rapport with this girl he was talking to, and that was something she could definitely exploit. For now, she was content to stay hidden amongst the trees and not give herself away to the man who occupied her every waking thought.

She would keep tormenting him though until either he cracked or someone stopped her.

TBC


	4. OOTCC4

**A/N- My thanks, as always, to Krystal and to everyone still reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be and I'm not bitter about that….well maybe a little :)

**Out of the Closet-Chapter 4**

Grissom headed out of the autopsy room with a file detailing the findings in the Julie Samson murder. It was obvious to him that she had been poisoned as in the previous closet killings, but it had now been made official by the local coroner. A coroner who hadn't been the most helpful man in the world.

It made Grissom realise just how lucky he was to have Al Robbins back in Vegas. Al was an efficient and capable worker but also brought a light heartedness to autopsies that was so badly needed in their job. Some may have thought it disrespectable but it was just a way for them to deal with the horrors of the profession.

This coroner, however, seemed to be distinctly lacking in the sense of humour department.

Grissom muttered his thanks to the man as he left. He puffed out his breath in a long sigh at the day he had experienced. So much for having a break from work, he thought as he looked over the file that was the source of his problems. Work had, quite literally, followed him to California.

All he wanted to do right now was go back to his hotel room and call Sara. So he moved with a new swiftness to shorten the duration of the journey.

Suddenly he realised there was a reason he kept a cell phone with him-so he could make calls on the move- and he retrieved it from his pocket.

He found Sara's name and made the call, listening to the quiet ringing on the line. It was at the same time he heard a louder version of the noise in the ear that the phone wasn't held to.

Grissom turned around to find the owner of the phone at the other end of the corridor with a large grin on her face.

"Damn, there goes my surprise." She huffed walking towards him.

Grissom could only smirk back in delight at her unexpected appearance, all the while remembering the challenge they had set each other the day before. _God, this is going to be difficult, _he thought as she sashayed her way to him.

He didn't hide his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sara reached her destination with a mock frown. "That's a nice way to say hi."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. I'm glad you're here but why are you?"

"Catherine was worried about you, said you sounded distracted this morning. She was too busy to come here herself so sent me instead." She offered him her patented Sidle smile before continuing. "So is it really Julie Samson? Catherine didn't give me much in the way of details."

"It is Julie Samson and she was found in the Janitor's closet poisoned. Different M.O though, she didn't ingest the poison, like the others. It was injected."

"Lipstick?" Sara asked remembering the distinctive pink on the other victims.

"Just for show, applied after most likely."

"Do you think we have a copycat? Someone who knew you would be lecturing here decided to alter your plans?"

"And they accidentally selected a victim who links back directly to the murders in Vegas? It's too much of a coincidence not to be the same person."

"So Alyssa Pembrose strikes again. I tell you Griss, she better not come near you again or I'll kick her ass."

"You know that wouldn't solve anything." He replied, secretly pleased at her protective streak.

"Yeah, but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better." She exclaimed with a grin.

"I don't think she would come near me again. She would have no reason to."

"Griss, this is all about you. This girl gets some twisted thrill from seeing you fail so she has every reason to come after you and those around you." She softened her voice. "I got another letter this morning."

Sara grabbed something out of bag and held it up to Grissom. The clear plastic bag held a piece of paper with a handwritten message in pink ink. The message this time read…

DON'T THINK YOU'LL STOP ME. HE COULDN'T!

Grissom took his time to read the clear note. He understood from Sara's expression that there was again no useful evidence found on the paper.

"The postmark was L.A. So either Alyssa is here or she has an accomplice."

"Other than the one she just killed?" He queried.

They both contemplated the facts until they were interrupted by Grissom's phone ringing.

"Grissom."

"Dr. Grissom, it's Lea. I found something out about that girl Julie Samson and well…I'd rather not say on the phone but it might be important. Can you come to my dorm room?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in about ten minutes." He ended the call and turned to an intrigued Sara. She wondered who nearby was phoning him.

"Where we going?"

"To see Lea Rose Sympbas."

"Where?"

"Her dorm room."

Sara rolled her eyes at him. "Griss, the girl who came to see you in your hotel room asks you to go to her dorm room and you accept?"

"Yes," he replied innocently. "She said she might know something important about Julie Samson."

"I find your naivety endearing but one day it might get you into trouble." She warned as she gently stroked his arm.

The move didn't go unnoticed by Grissom who felt the surge of electrical energy even before she touched him. It was a beautiful contrast to their discussion; he was anything but naïve when it came to Sara. Even when she had been his student there was a mutual attraction that he easily could have explored. And now she was subtly trying to break down his resolve to win their childish challenge.

But he didn't understand why he was being naïve about Lea, she was only trying to offer her services in solving the murder. "She's a nice girl who is just trying to be helpful."

With a knowing smirk Sara responded, "I bet I know how she wants to help you."

"Sara!"

"I'm sure she is a nice girl but you gotta be careful. I'm sure even Alyssa Pembrose had a nice side sometimes." She defended while continuing to caress his forearm. She was pleased to hear him take a quick breath, confident she would be victorious in the little bet they had going. Ten minutes and he was already showing signs of weakness.

Finally he said, "point taken. Now kindly keep your wandering hands to yourself Miss Sidle, we have work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached Fletcher Hall, room 232, after a short walk across the campus. They stood outside Lea's room when a thought suddenly occurred to Sara.

"How did you know where she lives?"

"She told me."

"Any reason for that?"

"Should there be?"

"No, just when I told you my room number at Harvard it was because I wanted you to come by and seduce me." She noted his unsurprised reaction and then added wistfully, "You never did come by though."

"That's because if I did I _would_ have seduced you." He laughed as she dramatically gasped and leant back against the wall beside the door. He knocked as she composed herself.

Lea arrived at the door, dressed in a revealing red top, seemingly on her way out.

"Dr. Grissom, I'm glad you could come so quickly. Come on in." He was reluctant after all Sara had been saying until he saw another girl behind Lea.

She saw him looking so answered his unspoken question. "That's my friend, she's the one who told me about Julie." Lea ushered Grissom into the room and was about to shut the door. She hadn't noticed Sara around the corner but did once Sara put her foot out to hold the door.

Turning around quickly Lea eyed her suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle. I work with Grissom in Vegas. You must be Lea."

"Yeah, I'm Lea-Rose." She responded curtly remembering Grissom had been speaking to a Sara on the phone in his hotel room.

A short silence followed the obviously tense meeting until Sara focussed on the other girl sitting by Lea's organized desk.

"And you are?"

"Lauren Albary, I live down the hall and I was friends with Julie Samson."

Sara attempted to get Grissom's attention but found he was busy taking in his new surroundings. He was engrossed in an article on the wall which Sara saw was from The Forensic Entomologist's Journal.

Taking that as her indication to ask the questions Grissom should have been she went closer to Lauren. Lea decided to edge her way to Grissom's side when she noticed him admiring her wall decoration.

Keeping one eye on Lea and Grissom, Sara spoke to Lauren. "So you have some information about Julie Samson?" She prompted the young girl.

"Yeah, well it could be nothing. It's just that I use to hear Julie having these arguments with someone in her room. It was such a common thing that the people who lived by her had bets going on what time the arguments would start."

"And did anyone see who she was arguing with?" Sara asked slightly distracted as she watched Lea lean in to Grissom's arm. She chuckled wondering if she had ever been that obvious around him.

It seemed the man had an inherent ability to make women around him turn into giggling flirts. And he had no idea he was doing it, which just added to his charms

"I saw her with this really pretty blonde girl once."

Grissom looked up sharply and locked eyes with Sara. Lauren wasn't aware she had said anything important until they both turned to her.

Grissom joined Sara by Lea's desk. "When was this?"

"Day before yesterday I think. It was down by the library and they seemed to be having some sort of disagreement. I didn't hear what they were talking about, I could just tell they weren't happy."

"Do you know who the girl was?" He pressed further and Lauren shook her head apologetically in response and got up from the desk.

"Lea, we better get going if we going to make that party." She said looking over to her friend.

"Wait there's a party tonight?" Grissom asked alarmed.

Brushing her dark hair slowly Lea approached him. "You're always welcome to come Dr Grissom. I think you'd enjoy it." She glanced over at Sara. "You might be able to come too Miss Sidle. It is Miss isn't it? I mean you're not married are you?" She added as an afterthought.

Sara stifled a grin, this girl really hated her and it made her laugh. "No, not married. I've got a real cute boyfriend though."

She caught Grissom's eye and he blushed profusely at her compliment. "That's not what I meant by asking you about the party Lea. Just make sure no-one plays love in the dark at this party."

Both girls laughed at his caution and he looked at Sara as if to ask 'what did I say wrong?'

"What do you know about that game?" Lea managed after almost choking on her giggles.

"More than you know." Sara answered quickly, Grissom picking up on her hidden meaning. "He knows what he's talking about. Just say no to the closet canoodling and everything will be ok."

TBC


	5. OOTCC5

**A/N- It has been a long time since I updated this as the great writers block of 2005™ was a bit of a hindrance. Reviews are always welcome and many apologies for the major delay in updating!**

**Disclaimer: I have to face the fact I will never own CSI so I just play around with the characters every so often.**

**Out of the Closet-Chapter 5**

After leaving Lea's dorm room, Grissom and Sara went for a quick dinner at a local restaurant. It was a cosy place that had pictures of all the celebrities who had ever visited on the wall. That was the only significant décor yet it still managed to have a welcoming feel.

As they were choosing their meals most of the talk consisted of Grissom looking at a picture of a supposed celebrity and asking who it was. Sara answered the ones she recognised while making a mental note that Grissom needed to catch up on his movie knowledge. It wasn't until they reached a picture of Tom Haviland that they decided to end that guessing game.

By the time the food arrived, the air was thick with romantic tension. Innuendos were flying through the air like fastballs on a mission as they both tried to make the other forfeit the challenge.

Sara almost succeeded with her continual leg rubbing under the table. She allowed her foot to lazily glide up and down Grissom's leg until he did something about it.

"Sara." He warned in a mixture of amusement and torment. Ordinarily he would have encouraged what she was doing and the wonderful sensations she was creating, but this was going to make him lose. And he didn't want to lose.

"What's the matter Griss, something up with your meal?" Her feigned innocence made it even worse as her pout affected him more than she knew.

"No there's nothing up, notwith the meal anyway." He deadpanned as she giggled before taking a sip of her wine. "No dirty tactics. It's not fair that you take advantage of my weakness as a man."

That was enough for Sara to choke on her drink. "I wouldn't say that's a weakness." Her eyebrows rose suggestively. "Oh wait, are you implying the male of the species is weaker?"

"When it comes to temptation I would say so, yes." He really meant it too. He had fallen victim to his own temptations when Alyssa had dragged him into that closet back at the lab. If he had shown any of the restraint then that he was showing now then maybe Alyssa would have been caught.

"But you're the exception to the rule which is why you think you can beat me." He shrugged at her before letting her continue. "But what you don't know is that when you grow up with an older brother you develop a dangerous competitive streak that means you leave all the also rans in your wake."

When he didn't laugh along with her, Sara worried. He clearly had something on his mind.

"I'm sorry." He managed eventually.

"For what?"

"For getting drugged, going into the closet with Alyssa and making you worry. Evidently I'm just as weak-willed as the next guy."

She took his hand across the table in a sympathetic gesture and looked him dead in the eye. "You don't have to be sorry for that, I know why you were in there. And Grissom, weak-willed is one way I would never ever describe you. When it comes to your feelings you are the most stubborn man I know and although it annoyed me in the past I am glad that's how you are."

His lips twitched into a small but amazingly sexy smile which Sara mirrored, satisfied she had settled his anxious mind.

"So you wanna go check out this party?" She asked with amusement evident in her tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Grissom and Sara neared his rental car in the parking lot outside the restaurant, Sara realised it was time for some real dirty tactics. She couldn't handle being so close to Grissom without actually being close to him. Sure, she had gone four years working at the lab with him without needing to touch him this bad, but now she was allowed to but couldn't, it drove her crazy.

She opened the passenger door and slid inside just before he did the same. She drew in a deep, steadying breath as he turned the key in the ignition. She had to do something or she would burst.

"Oh my god, I've got something in my eye."

Grissom stopped the key's movement and faced her. "An eyeball perhaps?" was his feeble attempt at humour.

"It's not funny, my eye really hurts." She rubbed at her eye for effect. "Help me please."

Her biggest problem so far in this challenge was that she couldn't get close enough to him to tempt him. Every time she tried, he backed away and she knew it was because he was just as worried he would cave. It was sweet really how stubborn he was being. But amazingly frustrating at the same time. So she knew getting him inches from her lips would be unbearable, hence the dirty tricks campaign.

"Oh no you don't Sidle," He warned. "Clever, but I'm not falling for it."

"What is there to fall for?" She asked innocently enough while holding back a grin.

He considered her question. He'd already fallen for her and here he was with every chance to kiss her yet he wouldn't. If he got any closer to her now, he was sure to do just that but his stubbornness was keeping him from doing the one thing that every bone and muscle in his body was telling him to do.

"Ow, going blind here."

"Alright, let me have a look."

He leaned over to her face and gently held her eye open.

She tried not to focus on his face as he searched for the non-existent piece of dust or dirt. His touch was so caring and tender that she was distracted from the attempt.

She watched as his eyes investigated hers, loving the concentration of his actions. She glanced quickly at his bearded chin, immediately recalling the sweet friction it caused every time they kissed. Before he grew it, she had never really been into men with beards but he had changed her mind overnight- but then Grissom could dye his hair blue and she would still love it.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the beard?" She asked breaking the charged silence.

Grissom shifted his focus from Sara's eye to her whole face. "I think you've said it once or twice. How's your eye feeling?"

"I can still feel something there. Keep trying."

He didn't go back to looking for the invisible evidence of her distress, instead he cast a suspicious look her way. But he got distracted very quickly when he glanced at her full and inviting lips.

Keeping his eyes on her lips he collected his thoughts enough to talk.

"Are you sure there's something there as I can't see anything."

He was teetering on the edge of madness with Sara's mouth so close to his but he told himself he could resist… But then her tongue peeked out and licked her lips. And he gasped, very quietly, but Sara could still hear it.

"Oh, there is _definitely _something there." She responded feeling just as breathless as he sounded.

She was equally distracted by her traitorous mind and its insistence to remember every time Grissom had ever touched her, every kiss they had ever shared and every loving word he had ever whispered into her ear. This was not conducive to her winning the bet though she wasn't sure she cared anymore.

They both moved closer to the other with electricity literally hopping between the gradually decreasing gap of their mouths. Before either could stop and think about the consequences for their bet, they were kissing.

As the passion of their hungry mouths eventually subsided, they pulled apart. They were both extremely breathless from the resolution of the tension that had been building all night. A tension that had, in fact, been building since the last night they had kissed.

"Now I can relax again." Sara told Grissom quietly. "I've been on edge around you since I got here." He nodded his head in agreement before she added, "But now you've lost the bet we can go back to normal."

She leant into him and pecked his lips

"I guess there is a new master of resistance in town."

TBC


End file.
